A World Of Darkness
by ParadoxRose
Summary: After America bringing up a sore subject for England, he casts a spell for America to stop doing so. Instead, He sends America to an entirely different world and at the same time, brought someone of that world to theirs! Can England work with this bad tempered patriot? Can America work his way home with the help of this weird worlds.. odd inhabitants?
1. Mentions of the Past

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Hetalia, or any aspect of it. **

**Aneres: hello everyone! this is me and Mel's Hetalia fanfic! The idea came to mind after I was browsing around the site.**

**Melac: we both will be writing. So I will be writing the serious nature of England**

**Aneres: and I will be writing the ever so cheerful America~**

**Melac: If we dont get a couple of reviews, this story is going to be discontinued, because as I say in my story, why wirte a story that isnt good enough for people to say 'good job?'**

**Aneres: Hey, if it gets me a story with good stats, ill go along with his idea.**

**Melac: with that, to the story! Oh, italics are flashbacks and bold is dreams. Please pardon**

_England's Conference Room, 2014, January 21st_

It was another United Nations Meeting, being hosted at my home this time. Only the Allies and the Axis came, with a few others. Germany was trying his best to keep peace to the best of his abilities, but America had sparked a fuse inside me, that I refused to let burn. It weas going to be extiguished. Ah.. maybe I should go back slightly to show what happened that made me angry.

_I had entered my conference room right on time. I sat in my seat and poured myself a cup of tea, the only thing I can cook without something exploding. I glanced around the room and frowned. Everyone was here... Except America. I sighed. Of course he isn't here. He's always late to every meeting. I sipped my tea and listened to Germany go on about economics in China, which worried me slightly for my ally. After a few minutes of our serious discussion, the door almed open, revealing the wheat- blonde America._

_"Yo! The hero has arrived!" His cheery force said loudly, annoying me greatly. " America, sit down you bloody git. Your late." I told him, scowling. He rolled his eyes and sat down to my right. " Fine Iggy~" He said, using that annoying nickname I laothed. " My name is England! Not Iggy, America!" I hissed at him. " You didn't mind me calling you that when I was your coloney!" He said, making me freeze. That bloody git.. I clentched my teeth and slammed my fist on the table. " Shut. Up." I growled._

Germany stood up nervously, knowing my loathing for any mention of the Revolution. " Please, both of you, calm down, now is not the time to fight about the past." He tried to reason, but all words were lost on my ears. " Why? Hate remenbering your loss in the war?" America grinned cockyly, making me stand and storm out of the room, towards my library, my blood boiling. The boody idiot! How dare he bring up the Revolution!

I grabbed one of my magic books and flipped through the contents. I really wanted to cast a spell so that America could stop bugging me about the Reovlution. It was stupid, but it irritated me to no end. I flipped through and found the spell I was looking for. I smirked and mumbled the spell under my breath. Since it was my library, no one disturbed me, so I casted the spell with ease. I returned the book to its place on the shelf and returned to the conference room. " I.. apologize for being so brash about things.. Let us continue." I said calmly, taking my seat.

The meeting ended without anymore mishaps, which is rare. I bid everyone good bye and left to my room, ignoring the fact that America was still here and has not left yet. I slept peacefully that night, allowing my dreams to be of the pastm for once.

**Thunder boomed overhead as something tugged on my sleeve. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my tiny colony America, looking terrified as lightning flashed. " I-iggy? The skys scaring me... I-is it ok if I.." Thunder boomed before he could finish his sentence. He jumped up fast and tackled me in a hug. " Yes, it's fine if you stay with me tonight, America." I said, protectively wrapping my arms around the young colony. He shivered at the lightning, but soon was lulled to sleep by the rain. I set him down gently in my bed and covered both of us up, allowing us both to sleep.**

**The next thing I woke up to were eyes. Blue eyes with pink pupils. I jerked away from the source quickly. The owner had hair that was a mixture of brown and orange, freckles and those creepy eyes. He was smiling, making my bad mood increase. " Hello there England. How are you?" The strander asked me with formality. I frowned, but answered carefully. " I'm fine, I guess... who are you?" I asked him. " I'm Oliver. I just thought you'd like to know that your spell went bad." He said softly, looking sad, as if he had casted the failed spell.**

**I frowned at him. " How do you know?" I asked with slight malice. Oliver stared at me for a moment. " Tomorrow, you'll see England. Your spell lasts for a few days, until it wears off." He smiled and waved, before disappearing.**

I bolted awake at the sound of thunder. There was no way that a storm was happening at the same time I had that dream.. I frowned. Oliver... Who, or what, is he? A figment of my imagination? No, that couldn't be right. If he was, I should be able to see him right now, like all of my faerie friends. I thought back to the short conversation we had. My spell went wrong..? What could that mean? I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I needed some tea. I sat up and left my room, going towards my kitchen. I grabbed a tea pot and a tea bag, before filling the pot with water and placing it on the stove. I waited calmly for the water to heat up, thinking about anything I heard that might even have a connection with Oliver... Wait. I turned the stove off and ran towards my library.

Once I arrived, I grabbed two books. One on portals and dimensions, the other I had used before. I flipped to the page I casted the spell on and frowned. I had said the words to the one underneath it! I quickly read through the spells description and paled. No. No, it wasn't possible. I didn't just send America _there_ did I? I opened the second book and went to the page on a 'mirror' world, that was like ours and wasn't at the same time. I skimmed through the pages and paled. I did. I had just sent America to a world none have been to and survived. The world Oliver comes from. I had just possibly doomed the young nation.

**Melac: that is easily the most we've ever written.**

**Aneres: yep! Next chapter is going to be explainations and we get to see where America is, if you haven't figured it out yet! Ciao!**

**Melac: See you later. Review, please. Next chapter will keep being written until we get one or two of them.**


	2. Through the eyes of the Unknown

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: If your seeing this chapter, then we got some reviews at the very least.**

**Aneres: it can either be freakishly long or really short, since it wont be uploaded until we get a review or two.**

**Melac: but at least 1K words. At least. And to answer someone's question, it's brotherly love between America and England. **

**Aneres: lets not dawld! Here's the chatper! Oh, I do 2p England and Mel does 2p America, since both have the some personality of the other one we're typing, sort of.**

_England's Guest room, 2014, January 22nd_

My headache worsened as hurried footsteps past the room I was in. It was the middle of the night! Can't I get so peace and quiet for once?! It was impossible to ask for back in my world, but here I don't have that annoying Englishmen and that hot tempered Italian to deal with. I sat up and glanced around the room I had appeared in a few hours earlier.

_Thump! I hissed as my back came into contact with the solid wooden floors. I sat up and checked my surroundings, muscles tense and ready to attack anything I deemed suspicous or dangerous. But there was nothing. Just a lavishly furnished room I had never seen before. I got to my feet and glanced at a clock. It was around ten.. Where was I? I studied the room and frowned. Before I was chilling at Oliver's house, waiting for the gentlemen to finish dinner for the rest of us. Flavio, Luciano, James, Kyo and myself. _

_This room was not Oliver's living room. I've been there so many times, It felt like my own home. No, this was somewhere different. I walked to the door, reaching to put my sunglasses onyop of my head, before freezing. I glanced at my hand. It was pale, not the dark color mine normally was. I spun around looking for a mirror, before stomping up to one. No longer did I look like myself. I looked... Argh. My reddish brown hair was blonde, like wheat. My eyes instead of their normal piercing crimson, were blue. My skin was pale, as I had noticed a moment ago. Everything about me was different, even my jeans and jacket! I growled in frustration. I knew exactly who I looked like. America. I looked like that hero, who was my moronic double._

_My eyes widened. No.. I was in the real world?! I wasn't in the destroyed world, I called home?! Who did this to me?! Made me look like that annoying 'hero' and transported me to this world?! I gritted my teeth. Only one magic user was in this world... Oh, he had screwed up royally, bringing me here. No way in all of Olivers poisoned cupcakes I was going to stay here, with all these idiots thinking I'm some moronic twit. I growled again. I was just going to stay in this room until I was forced out. _

True to my word, I sat on that plush couch and waited before an angry English voice called out, all while banging on my door. " America?! America, are you in there, you bloody git?!" The voice sounded like Oliver's... But less polite. I could deal with whoever this was, for now. I got off the bed and pulled the door open and gave a blank stare. This world's version of Oliver, England I believed, was much different, with green eyes, blonde hair similar to the color mine was and large eyebrows. " What is it?" I said, bored and angry that this idiot summoned me here. He frowned. " You aren't America." He said, unsure. I laughed, showing off my missing left incisor. " Of course I'm not you idiot! Now, why don't you go to the of so important emergency UN meeting or whatever that you set up at one in the morning to discuss why I'm here? I want to go home you know." I said with a smirk.

The nation nodded slowly and started walking. I trailed behind him, my eyes looking at all the decorations the hallway had. I pushed the irritating glasses further up the bridge of my nose and frowned. Why did my idiot double need glasses? My eyesight was just fine, but I couldn't exactly abandon them. My sight worsened when I fell on the floor, only so I could physically be identical to the hero. Which made me wonder why my left incisor was missing. Maybe whoever made me look this way wasn't aware that I lost the tooth in a brawl with an Italian? If Flavios never noticed until a grinned at him, I doubt anyone else would..

England turned to face a door and opened it. I carefully looked at all the inahbitants and tried to remenber which ones were which. I saw the italian brothers, the tired german, the irritated spainard, a curious frenchmen, a small canadian that was trying to hide in the corner, and finally, the calm japanese presence that wasn't tired. Not that he was expressing emotion of course. England walked in and cleared his throat, causing all eyes to fall on us. I glared at each set carefully, and they all jerked back. I smirked. I'm guessing the little hero doesn't glare. Too bad, I had one, I was incredibly mad, and I planned to glare at all of them. All of them glanced at the englishmen for an answer. " Um... I believe that America, the bloody git, has been accidently transported to an alternate reality." He said slowly. I glared at him. That was half right and he knew it.

" Ve? Why is America glaring at us?" Italy, I presumed, asked. His twin, err.. Romano, glared at me. " Yes, why is the burger bastard glaring?" He growled. I rolled my eyes. " You guys are complete morons. I'm not the idiot american. Seriously, I'm offened." I quipped at the nations, causing them all to jump, making me smirk. This will be too fun. " If you are not America-san.. Who are you?" Japan asked quietly. " Where is America?" Canada asked softly. I ffrowned. Was he trying to be ignored. I answered his question first. " Did you not hear England? He's in my world. As for who I am, I'm the America of our world. You can either call me 2p America, or Allen. Take your pick." I hissed. Thses nations were beginning to erverly annoy me. Then again, my temper is as bad as this world's England and Romano. It wasn't exactly a big shock.

**Melac: I believe tht is a nice place to leave off. 2 followers and 1 review, so far**

**Aneres: its something. Not too good, but its something**

**Melac: very true. Any questions, we will gladly answer. Now please, review. Chapter 3 isnt coming until then.**

**Aneres: and now, he isnt trying to be rude or demanding.**


	3. Where Am I?

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: this has grown pretty popular by our standards**

**Aneres: YAY! I finally made a story with good results!**

**Melac: we both did Ane.. Anyways, we apologize for the long delay. This weekend we plan on updating everything with 2k for all our stories.**

**Aneres: thats all 4 stories! Anyways, heres the next chapter!**

**Melac: before we start, theres a review I want to respond to, by Fallenramiel. Thank you for that opinion. Its greatly appreciated. As for the dialoge, it truthfully annoys me to keep pressing enter for a very short response. I prefer paragraphing. For grammer, Im glad. I mostly learned off of Serena and Calems studies, along with Aneres.**

**Aneres: We are sorry if we confuse you! Now, to the chapter for real!**

_Downtown New York, Other World, 2014 January 22nd_

My head. It was _killing_ me. I raised my hand to see if there was a bump, but I was disgusted by the sticky blood that was on my forehead. This was not good. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. This place looked like a desolate town from hell. I stood up slowly and looked around. The sky was black, all the rumble around me was scorched to some extent. There was no signs of life, anywhere. Where am I? I groaned and ran a hand through my bloodied blonde hair. The hero was lost. This was not good. I thought back to what I remenbered. I was at Englands, we were having a conference there. I upset him about mentioning the Revolution, and he left. I ate my giant dinner and went to bed. Then my vision flashed red and I felt like I was being dragged away, before seeing a small glimpse of someone that looed like me on the carpet of my temporary room.

But I knew it wasn't Canada. Kumojiro, or whatever his bears name was, was nowhere in sight. So who was my imposter? Back to my current problem of where I was. I jumped at the sounded of a crash and an explosion. I needed to start moving. The hero wasn't going to be killed in some twisted town. I started walking, glancing at the destroyed town. I looked at a towering statue in the distance. There were cracks all over its surface, chunks of it missing, or crumbling down slowly. It looked like a person with a hand in the air. My blood ran cold when I saw its raised hand. It had a torch, that was currently lit, with red and orange flames. I looked in horror at Lady Liberty. What happened to her?! Another fact hit me. This was New York. " What happened to my country?!" I yelled at nothing in particular.

I turned around quickly when I heard a set of footsteps. Finally! Human life! I froze when I saw the person though. He had long blonde hair tied back slightly, pale skin, piercing red eyes, and a hocky stick with barb wire wrapped around the end. The guy was glaring at me, looking utterly confused and angry at the same time. He had a red jacket with a black shirt and jeans with slashes everywhere. He spoke up, loud and firm.

" Who are you? Why are you here?!"

Canada. I knew exactly who this was. It was Canada, but I could acually hear his voice, and he didn't seem afraid of anything. It was at that moment that I saw the giant polar bear behind him, claws ready to lung at my throat. I said nothing, my body frozen in fear. I was going to die by the hands of my brothers imposter. Not to mention the last thing I said to England was about the Revolution. Great. Just freaking great.

_England's Conference Room, 2014, January 22nd_

It was an understatement to say the countries weren't afraid of this America imposter, Allen. I didn't dare think he acually looked like our America. He couldn't. His voice always had the hint of a growl, and he looked beyond irritated. His eyes were narrowed, and they made America's always happy blue eyes look deadly. There was no way he acually looked like that. I had to ask. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

" Allen... Is that what you truely look like?" I asked carefully. Allen gave a bark of a mocking laugh. " Of course not. I look nothing like that moron." He told me, his eyes faintly showing amusement. I let out the breath I was holding. Good.. Now I know that America's eyes can't truthfully look that way. " But why do you look like America, aru?" China spoke up, frowning. Allen threw his hands in the air with anger. " I don't know! It irritates me to no end to have to where these stupid glasses and that I look so.. so... Argh!" He clutched his head in annoyance. He didn't even know? How odd...

" Where are you from?" I turned my head to look at the speaker, who whispered. It was Cana- something. He held a stuff polar bear, or at least I thought it was stuff until it tilted its head and blinked, and generally looked unnoticable. Allen turned his sharp gaze to the small person( country?) and frowned. " Where am I from? I'm from the Other World. One of you _must_ know what it is." He glared at me with an accusing look. I cleared my throat and remenbered what I had read a few hours ago.

" The Other World is a world parallel to our own.. Same place, same people. But slightly... different." I attempted to explain. Honestly, everything I found on the Other World was horribly undescriptive. I glanced at Allen to continue, which he did, thankfully. " Yeah.. My worlds pretty different. As you can tell, I'm the Other America, or in proper terms, 2P America." He said casually. 2P? What in the world did 2P means? Allen semed to sense everyones looks of confusion and explained thoroughly. " 2P is the term to describe us. 2P's are oppisites. Some of us look alot alike, some of us look nothing similar to you originals.. Our personalities are different too. But if your America is in my world.. He's in trouble. Where I disappeared from was where I was supposed to meet up with 2P Canada, or James. James hates this world with a passion." He explained, shrugging. Oh dear... America's not going to be too happy when he realizes I set this catastrophy on him.

_Back In The Other World_

I have fully accepted that I was going to die at the hands of Canada's imposter. And that my last words to my best 'friend' made him so angry. I took a careful step away, wary of the hockey stick as the fake Canada spoke again. " Where's Allen? Where's my brother you stupid hero obsessed idiot?!" He growled, makeing me freeze. This wasn't happening. Those words coming from anyone else, I wouldve shrugged off. But coming from someone who looked and sounded like my dear brother, it hurt. Alot.

I trembled, all of my resolve gone from that one statement. Once more, I let the thought of dying cross my mind and I gave mental good byes to all the other countries. I gave one last glance at the red eyes of the fake Canada and looked down. The hero has been slain... Right? " Oh, calm down you pitiful hero." The voice of my brother snorted in amusement. I snapped my head up and blinked. The polar bear looked calmer and the imposter looked at ease. " Sorry for scaring you. My names James. I'm 2P Canada." He explained to me, with a small amount of acually meaning his apology. Because of this, I ignores his comment on 2P and nodded. " It's fine... Where am I?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " You need to be patched up. Your heads been scraped pretty bad, so you need some medical attention." He said carefully. I frowned. " Medical attention? In THIS destroyed, effed up version of my crown city?" I said, giving him a disbelieving look. James groaned. " I forget you have next to no brain cells. Yes, there is a place to get patched up here. My brother's pal Oliver can help you.. _If he's not busy freaking out about Allen's disappearence."_ I couldn't hear the whispered last part of his statement, but I shrugged. Oliver can help me... Right?

**Melac: self security will be your downfall America. Its almost never true.. In the most part.**

**Aneres: We did an extra long chapter! Yay!**

**Melac: see you next time, I guess. Please, leave a review.**


	4. Meeting, Learning, and Another 2p?

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: The Blind and The Insane has been overthrown as our most popular story. Yikes.**

**Aneres: HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!**

**Melac: I got a reviewer whos worried about America, and thinks England needs to explain the truth... tempting..**

**Aneres: America will live, and sooner or later, when America gets out of the 2P! world, he'll get an explaination. Seeing as we have done England, America and Allen, I think Oliver needs some screen time :3**

**Melac: oh dear. Please remenber that we dont own the 2ps, or anything. Just the ideas. And this chapter we introduce a 2p that we've paired with Allen. Dont hate on it please. Its rude to yell at people for their opinions. Thank you in advance. Oh, and a curse word in another language at the bottom. Kids, please dont google this. Dont say I didnt warn you. The rating it for occasional langauge too.**

_Oliver's Apartment, Central New York, Other World, January 22nd, 2014_

A quick glance at the clock and I knew something was wrong. James and Allen were punctual, with my help of course.. But being 2 hours late for dinner was not normal. Something happened. I bit my lip and looked around, hoping for the door to slam open and for Allen to walk in with a scowl on his face, and most likely a black eye, with his twin behind him, fuming, clutching his jaw. But that didn't happen. They weren't here. I took of my pink apron and placed it where it belonged and glanced at dinner, raviloi and some garlic bread. Neither of the twins really were picky, so they ate anything, really. Acually, Allen was sort of picky.. Seeing as he's a vegan, which makes making dinner slightly difficcult, but I managed. He'll eat veggitarian raviloa, thank fully. On the counter were a fresh batch of cupcakes, pink frosting, because, who doesn't love pink?

I began to pace nervously. When Allen's late he is always in a horrible mood. But, James is never late, even if it means ditching his brother. Maybe I should check-? " Oi! Oliver!" I jumped slightly at the noise, turning to see James in all his glory, Mr. Kuma most likely eating outside. I glanced at the person with him and my eyes widened. What was an Original doing here?! Oh.. This is not good. I gave a small smile. " There you are James. Who might this be?" I asked, trailing my duo-colored eyes to the blonde. " My names America!" He grinned, showing he was.. excited to be here? Even I wasn't that happy about this place.. it's too dark and creepy for my tastes. But the name America... This was Allen's Original? That thought made me shiver, oh so slightly.

I gave another smile. " Hello there America. My names Oliver. Oliver Kirkland. That's James Williams, if you didnt already know." I told him, smiling. " Now that James' home, we can eat dinner!" I turned to warm up the raviloi, when the blonded hair Original grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He was frowning, as if looking for something in my eyes. " You remind me of someone.." He said slowly, tilting his head. I gave a meek laugh and walked out of his grip. " I am to hope so. My official title is 2p England." I told him, heating up the slightly cold dinner. I could here his sharp intake of breath at my statement.

" Um... What's a 2p?" He asked slowly, unsure if I would answer, I presumed. " 2p means 2nd Player. A more accurate explaination is this. Every person has two parts of their souls. The Original, and the 2p. The 2p's exsist in this world, that is similar to yours, only different events happened to destroy the world. Here, solar flares expanded and turned everything into a blazing nightmare. 2p also means another color, which would imply another personality as well. Are you following?" I glanced over my shoulder and smiled, seeing his semi confused face. " Uh.. Yeah. Where's the humans?" He asked. That was a okay question. "Dead. Every last human, and plenty of countries are dead. Only the 2p Allies, 2p Axis, James, Flavios, and Andres are still alive. So, in total, only 11 people exsist in this world." I shrugged. It's been like that for a few centuries. I looked at him and frowned, his eyes wide, his jaw wide.

" H-how are you guys still alive?!" He said, creeped out by the news. James answered for me. " Different world, different rules. Right now we need to focus on contacting your world. If your here, your 2p must be in your world, scaring the he- erm, daylights out of them." He said, glancing at me with obvious fear. I gave a smile. He was finally correcting himself when he almost curses. Thats wonderful! If only his brother did the same, as often. Allen always had a problem with doing as he's told when it comes to not swearing.

I set the plates on the table and sat down, placing a napkin in my lap, and beginning to eat. The other two did the same, although America barely seemed to remenber his napkin. " If solar flares destroyed everything, how is this apartment building even here?" The cheerful blonde asked after taking a bite of the plate in front of him. " Well, I visit here often, so I needed a proper place to stay. Allen and James helped me in building this." I informed him, wiping my mouth. He nodded slowly and continued eating his dinner.

_Outside of Oliver's Apartment ( Unknown Person)_

How intresting.. Allens in the Original World.. That gives me incentive to follow I suppose.. Fire bastards not slipping from my grasp that easily.. I gave a smirk and jumped off the ledge to magic bastards house and landed on my feet. Now then.. Where in this deserted wasteland is a mirror? I have business to take care of. But first.. I need to show the three blondes inside a little 'surprise.' I gave a small laugh and walked down the road.

I passed plenty of rubble. Ugh. I even recognized some of it. A small little coffee shop that introduced me to a drink I learned to adore over time ( that wasnt blood or wine), a little flower shop fire bastards burned down at one point ( while i was inside it! ... Err..), even a small Italian restraunt he treated me to ( as an apology... Lucky for him, the pasta was good). I almost punched a wall. Of course, the only thing that stopped me was the gleam of a mirror. I turned to it and swept the dust off of it and paled ( as much as I could, with my tan). Why? Because. I saw the Originals in a conference room. Standing right behind magic bastards Original, was a blonde with glasses. thats not the only thing. He was smirking, staring straight at me, his missing left incisor making me realize who this was. Fire bastard in all his freaking glory, was staring straight at me. He said something and all heads turned towards me.

Merda!

**Aneres: seriously, we've checked some sources, and this was the only word we found that matched what we needed. Anyways! ... How many hints were there?**

**Melac: the more challenging ones were the tidbit on what drinks he likes, the fact he calls peoples bastards, and...**

**Aneres: Ok, if you havent figured out that the persons Italian, then Im sorry, but there were lots of obvious hints! See you soon!**


	5. Lucianos grand entrance

_**A Wolrd Of Darkness**_

**Melac: im.. impressed to say the least.**

**Aneres: the comparison in the reviews of Luciano and Hitler were just LOL.. no offense.**

**Melac: yes, yes, the mystery person is Luciano Vargas, aka 2p Italy, or N. Italy.**

**Aneres: as for how the 1ps react to a stern murderous cold hearted-**

**Melac: we get it. Luciano and Italy are nothing alike. Anyways, the reviews we got inspired us to update this story! That and 2p Amerita is something we ship fondly. So, heres the next chapter!**

_The Conference Room, England, January 22nd, 2014, Original World_

Everyone was talking about Allen in awe, and in some cases, fear. Which was easy, seeing that glare of his and his temper. So, when he turned towards a mirror and smirked, and casually said, " Welcome to the meeting Luciano," everyone turned their heads and most gasped. Of course, as a proper gentleman, I did not. But I almost did. The mirror, instead of reflecting the room and all of the nations ( plus our 'guest'), it showed something different.

What to describe first? Ill do the landscape. Rubble everywhere. Everything seemed burned to a crisp and thrown apart. The sky was pitch black, like the sun completely vanished. Thats all there was. now.. for what shocked us more. The person, staring in shock and loathing towards Allen. He was skinny and tall, with dark red hair, with a small black hat perched on the side of his head, with a bit of purple puffs showing from the top ( I honestly have no idea what Italy or Romano call it). Next were his facial features. Magenta eyes narrowed, showing hatred and complete bloodlust, light tan skin and gritted teeth. He wore a uniform I somewhat recognized from WWll, a decorated Italian Brigade uniform. The thing that made both Italians squirm was the long curl on the side of his head. Whoever it was looked extremly mad, and ready to kill, if I had to guess.

Allen spoke up again. " What's pissed you off Luciano? Lack of blood? Or is it wine?" Allen smirked as the figure gave a low growl, but otherwise refused to speak. " V-ve... W-who are you?" Italy said lowly with fear. This caused the man in the mirrors magenta glare to go to him, making him cling to Germany in fear. But, the man responded. " Who am I? Can you not recognize me? Sad, really" He sighed and his features relaxed slightly. Then he looked at Allen with a smirk. " Your the worst of any of us to be turned blonde fire bastard. You look like a moron." The person smirked. Allen rolled his eyes. " Yeah, and somehow, your Original has no killing instinct. How funny." Allen gave a smirk. The figures eyes flicker to Italy for a split second before huffing, crossing his arms in annoyance. I cleared my throat and looked towards Allen. " Allen.. Is this a... friend of yours?" I said slowly, not wanting either of the two to start yelling, or for the figure to pull more curse words.

Although neither possiblity happened, both had different looks. The figure, his cheeks a slight pink, growled and turned away, while Allen looked amused. " I dont think friends a good word. But this is Luciano Vargas, 2p Italy." He shrugged as Luciano casually flipped off the entire room, glaring. " Shut up fire bastard." All of shuddered. To think that this.. person had any connection to sweet, sweet Italy. In Germanys opinion of course. The rest of us have varying opinions of the Italian. Said German slammed his fist on the table. " How is that Italy?!" He growled out at the mirror in disgust. Allen froze in place with a look of horror as Luciano turned his glare on the German.

" Not everyone is how you know them. My Original may be innocent, but I am the darkness that lurks in his empty head. I live for killing, torturing, and especailly for trying to kill Potato bastard." His shoulders hunched as he growled out the last part with utter hatred. Allen relaxed and walked over to the mirror and investigated the frame. " Well blondie? Is there a rune or not?" Luciano said impatiently. I frowned. Rune? Does that mean this 2p Italy knew magic? Allen stared at a symbol on the top of the frame and nodded. " Yeah, theres one. Maybe we can drag porkchop through too. Maybe I can finally have my own appearance back." Allen said, causing me to frown. Porkchop? Is that what he calls that bloody git? Although, its true. One of these days, hes going to have a heart attack off of those disgusted burgers of his.

Then, things turned... How do I descirbe it? The little marking on the mirror glowed a fiant white and Allen seemed to push his hand into the mirror. Seconds later and the reflection shimmered, as Luciano was pulled through, instantly putting a few feet away from him and Allen. His eyes scanned the room, before falling on a window and hissing under his breath. Almost all of the countries jumped to their feet and backed up quickly, myself included. Luciano walked towards the window and observed the streets, as a hunter would his prey. France uttered his perverted laugh ( the nerve!) and nudged me, pointing at Allen, who was doing something quite unlike America. That was, he was staring at Luciano's arse. " Well, Angleterre, it seems Allen has a bit of my blood in him." He smirked as I looked away.

Luciano seemed to sense Allens stare and did something that made all of us cringe. In a split second, he grabbed a knife from who knows where and threw it at Allen, who ducked quickly as the knife wedged intself in my wallpaper. All of us stared in awe and fear at the Italian. Allen just clicked his tongue. "  
>Honestly Luciano. You have to work on that temper." He smirked. " My temper?! You were staring at my ass!" Luciano snapped at the perverted American( is he?).<p>

I felt my head grow light and my vision blurred. Someone was trying to tell me something. But, the effects are more annoying if one is awake. But I heard the message. It was the same voice I had heard the night America disappeared. _' England, dont fret. America is safe. We'll bring him there to your world soon. Oh! Tell Allen try not to do anything too dumb.'_ I blinked at the message. That voice.. Didn't he say his name was.. Oliver? I took a cautious step forward and cleared my throat. " Allen.. Luciano.. Do.. you know a 2p by the name of Oliver?" I watched both of their expressions. Allen looked slightly annoyed, while Luciano gave a smirk. " Oliver Kirkland, 2p England. Mr. Cannibal himself." Luciano gave a sharp laugh. I gave a look of disvelief. " Allen.. I-is that true?" I said in horror. To my fright, he nodded. " Yep. Olivers cannibal, and hes your 2p." He said grimly. All of the countries looked at me in terror. I only gulped.

" He said that he has America."

" How unfortunate! I hope he keeps the blood from this ' Americas' corpse for me!"

" Sorry, but America is as good as dead if Oliver has him."

**Melac: grim isnt is? See you soon!**


	6. Two Germans, a Cross, and a Game

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: and we're back! Honestly, Im sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Aneres: as for our other stories, gah we need to update =_=**

**Melac: the blind and isane first, then maybe the others, which no one are really paying attention to, sadly. Grammer mistakes, I apologize for. We type too fast for our own good.**

**Aneres: yup. Anyways, enjoy! Oh! I know we said we'd add 2p Japan, but I just had to add in this 2p, just to gnerally confuse everyone! :D Oh yes, we're aware this isnt how said 2p is portrayed exactly, but we wanted something like this xD again, we dont own them! Ideas from head! Not stealing!**

_The Conference Room, England, January 22nd, 2014, Original World ( Uknown Person)_

And here I thought Luciano had saw me. Good thing too. He'd spoil my fun before I'd even begin! I grinned and stepped out from my hiding place from the trees. Well then, all I can say is Olivers Original must like gardening. Quickly I ran out of sight of the giant mansion and into the twon. I put my blood red ear buds in my ears. No, I didn't have an Ipod or anything. They just came in handy sometimes. I passed my a shop window and grinned at my appearance. A red coat, black jeans, a black t shirt underneath the jacket, my glasses ( painted red at the time) and some combat boots. I knew in my coat pocket I had a pistol, fully loaded. Now, without that stupid little 'caretaker' of mine to keep me out of trouble, I could finally do some killing. Oh the look on the silver headed idiots face when he realizes I'm not there. But first.. I wanted an audience. Specifically, the ones inside that little confereance room. Allen and Luciano need to know what hell I'll be bringing.

I smirked and walked into an electronic store. I could steal of course, but hey. I pickpocketed some poor unfortunate man on my way in. My face being on the news in minutes was not what I needed right now. So I bought a simple enough video camera and walked out and headed towards the nearest source of a computer. The library. I quickly seated myself in one and opened up the familier red and white video entertainment site, Youtube. Typing fast, I checked to see if my old account ( before hell rained from the sky and destroyed everything, I loved filming pranks that I did to other nations) still exsisted. Surprisingly, it did. And apparently, people here loved my pranks. Not to mention they didnt realize that us 2ps resembled their stupid personifications. I love humans for this reason. I quickly did a little hacking and found what I was looking for. The laptop in England's conferance room was on. I forced the Youtube page open on the screen and grinned.

I quickly made sure the video I was about make was livestreamed and sent only to that labtop. If I was right, Italy was going to notice the video first, point it out, and everyone but Allen and Luciano would crowd around it. I smirked and left the library, concealing the open tab I needed to stay open. I opened up the camera and hit play, facing the lens in front of me. I then started talking, a smirk crawling on my lips.

_Back in the Confereance Room ( Englands View)_

America was in danger?! That bloody git! My eyes narrowed as I watched the two 2ps return to the window, whispering about something. Then I heard a nervous voice speak up after a couple of minutes. " V-ve? everyone.. The computers doing something." Italy spoke, pointing at said object. I walked towards it and watched it. It was like a video was being played on the screen, but we had no power to pause it or close it. I could feel the rest of the countries gather around me as the video loaded and played out.

It showed a scene recognized. It was the city street, not very far from where my mansion was. Maybe a few blocks at most. Whoever was holding the camera was walking at a quick pace, as if they had something to do. Then a voice spoke up.

" Hallo there nations. I believe you are informed of us 2ps, correct? Then I need not to explain. I am one myself of course. Nov then, I am not making myself known quiet yet. Id rather you guess. Luciano, Allen, tell them, and Ill be glad to serve a punishment especially for you." The accent was german. At the mentions of their names, both 2ps turned around and glared at the computer. " Great. How the hell did that idiota get here?!" Luciano growled. Allen just smirked. " A guessing game. Wow. Have fun with that!" He started laughing, as if this was the hardest game we'd ever play. I bit my lip. I only knew of a few Germans, not including Germany, and honestly, I really doubt his 2p would be intrested in this sort of thing. My mind wandered towards Prussia. That seemed to be his type of thing I suppose...

" Alright. You get one guess. Vhen you get an idea of vhich 2p I could be, I'll see you in the garden outside of your home England and company. If your vrong.. Vell, you'd better hope you can run very fast." With that, the camera turned towards my mansion, in the distance and chuckled, before the screen turning black. I turned to Luciano and Allen. " You know who that was, right?" I said slowly. Both nodded. " Yep. Little trouble maker. Adores pranking people. Alright, lets get down the basics you guys know about him so far. Because, if you die from being morons, we do too." Allen told us with a frown.

" Vell, he's obviously a German." Germany spoke up, handing out what I knew. " Yeah, aru, but how many German nations are there, aru?" China spoke up grumpily. Germany frowned and tilted his head. " A few." He said slowly. I rose a ( perfectly normal sized!) eyebrow at him. " And they are?" I asked him. " Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland are the only ones that come to mind.." France said slowly. I nodded. " But we need more proof than that. I honestly think the persons Prussia's 2p. Austria and Switzerland are too mature to dabble in silly games." I spoke clearly. I glanced at our 'guests,' neither reacting to my guess. Was I right? I feared the worse if I wasn't.

" The sun's going down, da? Shouldn't we go meet up with the mysterious 2p?" Russia said with a creepy smile set across his lips. I paled, but nodded. With that, all of the countries assembled, the 2ps, and myself went through the doorway ( one at a time) and headed down to the garden. A few trees, flowers and bushed, even a few apple trees in bloom was the sight that greeted us. I looked around and sighed. Of course the 2p wouldn't just show himself. Then he'd make it obvious to guess who he was, considering Luciano (being our only 2p that the comparison can be based off of and for me to have proof that it makes sense) looked much like Italy. " Excuse me? Where are you?!" I yelled out, looking around.

A tall oak tree near us was where the reply came from. " Here." the voice said, his accent clearer than before. All of us, some in fear, approached the tree. " Vell? Vhat's your guess?" The voice said, a smirk in his voice. Luciano growled. " You gave them barely any time at all to figure out who the hell you are!" He said, glaring at the trees leaves. The voice clicked his tongue. " Vell, they should know two basic clues. My nationality, and the thing the relates in all 2ps. Nov, guess." The person was impatient. " He can either be your worst nightmare, or your biggest ally amongst the 2ps." Allen spoke up. I gulped and looked in the trees. One guess..

I stepped forward, trying to clear my voice of all doubt. " Are you the 2p of Prussia, the older brother of Germany?" As soon as the words left my lips, I knew I was wrong. Luciano looked away from us, as if we had just declared our deathes. Allen shook his head sadly. A short laugh came from the trees. " Me? 2p Prussia? Honestly! You must have forgotten that Originals and 2ps are oppisites!" With that, the 2p left his hiding spot in the trees. All of us drew in a breath sharply.

" A-austria?!" was the immeadiate response from Prussia, who had somehow joined our little group of eight. He rushed forward, gaping in surprise. My first thought mimiced his words. At first, I thought it was Austria, wearing red instead of his usual purple. Then I noticed th differances. His eyes were a blood red, glimmering in the suns last rays of light. His coat wasn't fasten, revealing a black t shirt with words I believed to say some rock bands lodo in white letters, but designde to look like red was splattered on the letters. Until I realized it wasnt a design. Blood had been splattered on the shirt, and dried. That made me go paler than I already was. Then there was the black jeans, combat boots and the pistol in his left hand. The plastic part of his glasses seemed tinted red.

He laughed. Cold and cruel was all I could describe it as. He smirked and started tossing the pistol from hand to hand. " That bore? Not at all. Im offended you even compared me to him! But, I suppose your somevhat right. I am Austrias 2p obviously." He laughed again. Luciano stepped forward. " Roland, I thought Gilan had you under watch! How did you get out?!" He growled. Whoever this Gilan was, I had to remenber to ask later. He might be the only way we could control the 2p ( whos name Im presuming is Roland) if we came away from this garden alive. The red eyed German clicked his tongue and held the handle of the gun tightly with his left hand. " Tch.. He vas. Vhile I vas vaiting for him to get back from his patrols, I saw a mirror, hidden poorly behind a cloth. Seeing as mirrors aren't a vay of leaving his home, I stepped through of course. I appeared in the garden." He explained. I barely made any sense of what he said. " But you need a rune." Allen spoke up, frowning. " Ja. I dont knov hov I appeared. But, I found one cracked on the ground around my feet. My ovn, if I had to guess. The markings only resembled mine." He shrugged and eyed us carefully, examining us for something.

Both 2ps stayed silent as he lifted the gun and pointed it at Prussia, who stood there in shock. It didnt take me long to realize I couldnt move. I couldnt yell out and warn Prussia. I glanced around and saw the other countries in similar bindings. Runes relate to magic.. Roland said he had one himself, meaning he knew magic. He was using it to keep us from interfering with his kill. I watched in horror as a smirked danced arcoss his lips. His fore finger was poised over the trigger, ready to shoot and take down the older German.

" Nien."

The voice was cold and emotionless. Then, something came spinning out of nowhere, slamming into Rolands right hand, sending the gun flying, and knocking the 2p off his feet. The magic surrounding us was uplifted, as all eyes, even Allen and Lucianos trailed towards where the object come from. It soon came appeartent to be a cross, three feet long and a little over two feet wide. I seemed to be made of a white metal. Intertwined in the cross were chains, both ending in spiked chainballs. Then our eyes went to the figure.

" Gilan..." Roland growled at the figure, with long silver hair tied with a ribbon, two large scars on both sides of his face, and cold blue eyes. The German cross hung from his neck. He wore a white shirt and black pants, with brown boots. He held the cross firmly, as if ready to throw it again if he found that he needed to. Roalnd got to his feet and glared at the new arrival, whom was standing near the more wooded area of my garden. " You stay out of my business!" Roland growled, pulling out something I couldnt regocnize. In a flash, the cross went flying once more, slamming into Rolands torso, and slammingh im aganist the mighty oak he hide in earlier. Whatever he held was gone, either destroyed or pocket. But, most likely option two, seeing as the red eyes 2p had such quick hands. I gulped, along with almost every other nation as the other German 2p caught the cross with ease.

" Nien. Not vhen I am your caretaker."

**Melac: dear lord thats alot! We planned on stopping when Prussia said 'Austria', not to keep going and introduce two 2ps! Gilan and Roland, 2p Prussia and Austria. Anyone want to guess what Gilan meant by caretaker?**

**Aneres: this is our longest chapter ( and possibly ever) for this story ever! Do you guys want more this length? Review plz!**


	7. The Spainards gone and has been replaced

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Aneres: so many reviews :D Longer chapters too!**

**Melac: yes, in a way Gilan is Rolands jailkeeper. We hope to be able to explain that in this chapter, along with their... intresting relationship, I suppose**

**Aneres: onto chapter! Gilans POV! :D**

_England's Living Room, January 23rd, 2014_

It... shocked me, I suppose, when the blonde Original, England, allowed myself and Roland rooms for the night. Especially after Rolands little stunt. But, nevertheless, he gave us places to stay for the night. I placed the normal magical restraints on Roland, took away his gun and his secret weapon, a device that can make a pulse so loud it shatters the human skull in mere seconds. While I was doing these chores, I gave him a warning. Kill anyone, and I will personally tear him to pieces.

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the crimson eyes of my charge, leaning over my face, looking bored. " Gilan. Am I alloved to eat?" He gave me a cold glare. I sighed and nodded. " Ja Roland. Nov, get off of me." I replied calmly, as he rolled off of me and left my temporary room, presumably to the kitchen. I squinted at his wrists, seeing the normal fiant white mist like bindings around his wrists; the only thing keeping him from escaping the household.

I sat up and looked around the room once more. I honestly had no preferance in where I slept. As long as there were no cracks in the wall, and smoke in the air. I stood up and stretched, popping my muscles quickly and grabbing the shirt off the floor and putting it on. I walked to the mirror and began to tie the navy ribbon into my hair. Why a ribbon? I lost a bet. This one was navy, thankfully for today. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Then I left the room and walked downstairs, steering myself to the kitchen and blinking. Roland was nowhere to be seen, but there were newly used dishes in the sink, and a cup of tea on the counter, with my cross leaning aganist it. Instantly, my hand went to my neck. Of course, it wasn't there. Roland must have taken it when I was asleep. I sighed and took the pendant and placed it around my neck and took the tea, sipping it.

It's difficult to explain everything about Roland and I's... connection I suppose. A long time ago, Nikola wanted to have a little fun with a potion he had made, so he gave it to Roland. Long story short, Roland went crazy and caused the Austrian Massacure in our world. Ever since, I've watched over him. We've learned much about eachs others daily life stories. I knew Roland liked 5 teaspoons of sugar in his tea, he knew I liked none. I knew when Roland was silent, he was craving beer, and he knew when I was silent, I wanted to go to the local library ( before it was destroyed utterly), so usually he had to swear on every monster he knew of that he wouldn't kill anyone. We knew each other almost too well, like how I well should know my own brother. But... all of us 2ps knew never to seek trouble. My brother was one of the three 2ps that spelt trouble, along with Nikola and Kyo.

There were... times when I almost thought of Roland as kind. He liked reading to kids when we visited the library. He always helped people on the streets. He.. was acually nice when he wanted to be. He also has bad habits. Hovering over me until I wake up is one. Another is the tendancy to switch to German at random times and say the most confusing things, just to get me to show emotion. Which everyone knows is difficult. Only once has that strategy worked, and ... I'd rather not talk about it.

" Ah... Gilan, was it?"

I turned to the voice and saw England, loooking rather nervous. " Ja, England?" I asked slowly. He looked around and sighed. " We'd like to speak to the four of you 2ps.. To try and get America back... and... To fix a new problem that has arisen." He said, turning and walking off. I quickly followed him, frowning. What happened? I followed him through the hallways, until we came across the conference room. I scanned the room quickly. Allen, who for some reason had take the likeness of his Original, was leaning aganist the window, looking out at the drizzley morning of Great Britian, Luciano, who was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet on the table, looking utterly bored out of his mind, and Roland, sipping his tea, paying no attention to any in particular. I did another check and rose an eyebrow. Someone was missing from the mix of Originals.

I carefully scanned all the faces there and paled, if that was possible, with how pale I already was. I had skipped over the face of a 2p. I stared at the long brown hair tied back in a purple ribbon, the scars all over his tan skin, his brown eyes narrowed in absolute rage. I waited a second and sighed. " Honestly, from what I know of about Americas disappearance, it seems to be a trend for the happy go lucky nations to switch with their less than happy 2ps, and be stuck with people known for unusual tastes." I stated as I stared at the frowning 2p, who snarled in response. " Just shut up Gilan." Andres stated simply, making all the countries flinch from his glare, which seems to have become very common among them when a 2p is involved.

_The Other World, Venice, Italy ( Unknown Person)_

Aww... Now where did little Andres go? I pouted and glanced around the debris around me. My boyfriend was supposed to meet me here for our date. Sure, he's not the happiest person there was ( like me!) but still..! He never misses out on one of our dates! I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I even got up so early to look perfect for him..

I heard the sounds of spanish curses before I heard the footsteps. I turned around, making my white coat fly up from how fast I spun and gazed in awe at the person, wandering around the demolished city. He was abosolutly _adorable!_ Curly brown hair, bright emerlads for eyes.. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. I covered my mouth to keep from drawing attention to my giggles as he walked by, looking utterly confused. Aww.. did a little human wander in through a mirror? I gave a smirk. He's perfect for my cooking then!~

I jumped off the roof and trailed behind him, watching his movements and postures, examining how he moved to see where the best angle to attack him was from. I noticed that he kept mentioning a name over and over in Spanish.. Even if my boyfriend was Spanish, I still couldn't make any sense of the langauge. I then realized something. My boyfriends disappeared.. This man appears.. They both look alike.. What was an Original doing here?! More importantly, where was my grumpy Spanish boyfriend?!

I jogged up behind him and tapped his shoulder, saying in my sweetest voice. " Excuse me~ But might you not be from around here?~" I giggled as he turned around in surprise and blushed. " A-ah.. S-si, I'm not.. I woke up here. My names Spain, whats yours, amigo?" He asked, giving me a small smile. I returned it. Why couldn't Andres smile more like this? He would look sooo much cuter~ " It's nice to meet you Spain~ My names Flavio~" I told him, readjusting my scarf. His green eyes trailed to the side of my head and his eyes widened. I giggled at him. " Is there a problem?~" I asked him. He nodded slowly, going slightly pale, as he pointed a finger. " Your... your..." He looked lost for words. I smiled at him. " My curl? Is there something wrong with it?~" I giggled. Of course my curl freaked him out. He's already met my fratello of course~

**Melac: sorry its not as long as chapter 6!**

**Aneres: yeah, but we introduced two more 2ps!**

**Melac: yet not Kyo... Uuuuuugh, we'll fix that soon! Anyways, If its not already obvious, then you should know by know that Flavio and Andres are 2p Romano and Spain.**

**Aneres: tell us what you think of them! see you nest chapter! :D**


	8. A Look In The Lifes Of 2ps

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Aneres: updates that shouldve happened months ago! GOSH!**

**Melac: and i just realized that this story on our pc is labeled 'AWOL' ...**

**Aneres: shouldnt it be AWOD?**

**Melac: who knows. Anyways, we're going through and updating what we know is popular for our readers. So yay for all of you.**

**Aneres: This story, and The Blind And The Insane are the most popular, but if something reviews on another story, saying they want it updated, we will. As soon as we can, we promise!**

**Melac: lets not keep them any longer. Heres the next chapter. And AGAIN. Lots of swearing.**

**Aneres: THANKS A TON LUCIANO**

_In Another Room, Englands Home, January 23rd, 2014_

Was I irritated? Yes. For one, the fact England is causing everything that shouldnt happen, making 2ps meet the Originals. So far, Luciano, Gilan, Roland and Andres are the only ones here. Over there is as far as I know, just Spain and Pork chop. At least me and Andres can go drinking after the Originals are done here. I need a good beer. And I've here this worlds UK had good bars.

" Oi, dumbass."

I glanced as the annoying Italian. " What do you want Luciano?" He reguarded me with his regular calculating look. The one he always does in new areas or when planning to kill someone. I know him way too well.. " Why is the Original England so horrible with magic?" He said, his eyes glittering in the 'i want to kill someone' way. Damnit I do know him too well!

" How should I know? He's an Original. The fact he doesn't know Runes is two sided. For one, they can be useful pieces of magic to help with certain spells. For the other.. Well, his magic is dangerous and he can't cast any spells right because of that ever present anger."

Luciano gave me a look. " I didn't ask for a damn explaination." I sighed. " I'm the one represented by fire. How is it that I'm calmer than you?" He rolled his eyes. " How come you represent fire and look like you stepped out of hell, but you wont even look at meat? Vegan breath." He snarled at me. Yes, the love-hate relationship is noticable here..

Andres stepped in the room, with is annoyed expression he keeps reserved for Flavio, his dillusional 'boyfriend.' So something must have got on his bad side. " What happened?" Luciano asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow with little intrest at his brothers object of eternal affection. " For one? The Original Franciose tried to make a move on me, then claim it was innocent fun." I sighed. For us the Bad Touch Trio isnt Prussia, Spain, and France. It's Lutz, Flavio and myself. And no, we dont do all the stuff the Original BTT do. The only thing I do with either of them is go drink a beer with Lutz, because we both like talking about how much of an ass Luciano is. And we both like a beer on occasion.

" Of course he would. He's as bad as that German swine Lutz." Luciano snarled. I sighed, knowing that a long and one sided rant was about to come. Its times like this that I something to kill. But at least I can control my blood lust. Other 2ps? Nope.

_The Other World, Venice, Italy_

To say that the blonde I had met here in this.. Desolate place wasn't creepy, was like saying my little Roma wasn't cute when he blushed like a tomato. Si, he was cheerful and he had a sense of fashion but... The way he smiles is unnerving. It's almost like he wants to kill me! Thats mal!

" Spaaaiiiiin~"

.. I should've never told him my name either. "Si?" I asked carefully to the blonde Italian. " How did you get here anyways?~" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Creeeepy! " Um.. I dont know.. Why? Do i bother you?" I asked, my head tilted. " Oh no, you dont~ It's just, in you being here, I can't see my grumpy boyfriend~" He gave a pout. So I asked my self again.

Why me?


	9. The Snake In The Water, History Lesson

_**A World Of Darkness**_

**Melac: here it is. And yes, Platnium, poor Spain.**

**Aneres: now to finally add a character that was requested waaaay too long ago!**

**Melac: Its basically just his point of view. **

**Aneres: we're just doing an update, and then back to saving America!**

**Melac: we also are rewriting chapter one, so check every so often for that. It's half way done.**

**Aneres: any chapter you like that you want to be rewritten? Tell us!**

_Olivers Apartment, Uknown Point of View, January 24th, 2014_

The pure stupidity of the Originals was endless, I suppose, looking through Olivers window at the blonde haird America. It amused me at the fact that this was Allens Original. Oh well.. I had a favor to ask from him.. Ill do it later I suppose. I stood from my crouching position on the roof of a nearbt building and opened a navy portal and stepped through. I sat at the edge of the building I landed on and looked out at the waters surrounding the entire sity. Acually, the water surrounded the entire country. When the Sun and Moon exploded, the waters around my country shifted violently and flooded every inch of the place I called my country. Too bad.. But everyone one else had a disastor just as bad, so I wasnt the only one who suffered. Speaking of which... Luciano was supposed to meet up with me. I supposed he followed Allen.. Theyre like that. But hey. Opposities attract, dont they?

I stared at the dark water and saw my reflection. Short black hair, pale skin, piercing red eyes. My normal black uniform and purple cape.. My katana on my left. Unlike my Original, I was right handed. I reached a hand through the side of my face, which is covered by strand of my hair. I swepted them away and showed a small scar. It was still there, huh? Francoise did well to make sure I never forgot WW2. How can I? It was my allies and I's big loss... All because of Allen owing Oliver a favor.. To think... That was the only time I ever saw Luciano blow up.

I saw the water ripple from the corner of my eye. I glanced over and frowned. Someone was in the water. Acually, something. A serpent made entirely of water, to be exact. One that was hellbent on ripping my throat out. Some monsters never learn, now do they? Looks like I have some business to attend to. Just great.

_Inside Oliver's Apartment_

I was pretty full after the meal Oliver had made.. But seriously! My 2p was VEGAN! How was I going to survive in this world?! Ugh.. I needed my hero food! Not rabbit food! This suuucked.

" So, Alfred. Do you know how you got here?" Oliver asked me in his cheery voice. " Eh? Oh! In my world, we were habing a meeting at our Englands place and I.. guess I annoyed him pretty badly, 'cause he stormed off. He came back awhile later, but he seemed kinda smug about something. I stayed there for the night and I went to bed. But then I woke up where James found me. He scared the crap out of me! So did the state of Lady Liberty... What happened anyways?"

" Well.. In our world, the apoclypse has already happened. Here, in America, the sun exploded and sent all its damge and flares here. The moon blew up as well. Shame.. All the pieces hit Russia. China became full of an unknown disease. Japan was flooded. The plant life in Canada was mutated and started killing off humans. The air in Germany started getting very thin. Italy has flattened intoa a white rubbled wasteland. Spain was destroyed completely. France was destroyed by lightning, and thunder."

" And.. England?"

" Completely frozen over. Oh! Did I mention the monsters?"

" T-the monsters?!"


	10. Dishes to Monsters

_**A World of Darkness**_

**Melac: Here's chapter 10! To all those reviews, thank you ever so much!**

**Aneres: and yes, our version of 2p! Austria is a nutcase. :3**

**Melac: We hope you enjoy this update!**

_Other World, Oliver's Apartment_

While doing the dishes, I made some mental notes. This America guy was less serious than Allen. HE was light hearted, and childish. And he called vegetables rabbit food. Allen and I have a reason we don't want to eat meat. It was.. Around the beginning. We had come home from playing and Oliver was waiting for us. He had said we had come home too soon. And.. It became apparent why. All over the table was a corpse, cut open and soaked in blood. Oliver was chopping slices of flesh and adding them to his cupcake batter. That moment, we swore off meat. We swore off Oliver's meals. Anything he gave us we refused. We couldn't trust him anymore.

After we became nations, we talked it out. He promised on his life he would never feed us flesh or anything else he put into his cupcakes. He made us dinner sometimes, all vegan and constantly apologizes for the trauma. We.. Forgave him but.. That sight will never leave my mind. I'm not sure about Allen though. He might have forgotten. I didn't.

" Hey James. Oliver said there were monsters. Can.. You explain? Please?" I turned and saw the blonde looking at me.

" Fine. But if it scares you, Hero boy, then you can't blame me." I set the dishes I was holding down and dried my hands. "Alright, there's a lot. There's the Phoenix, which roams America, and is the only peaceful monster here. Empress Vega rules the plants in my place. The Frost Fairy is keeping England frozen like a Popsicle. Terrorizing France is the Lightning Lord. Then there's Acid Terror in China, destroying the very foundations of Asia, or what's left of Asia. The twin Serpents of Destruction are keeping Italy the white wasteland it is. The Air Titan is making Germany inhabitable. The Sea Serpent is patrolling the waters of Japan. Russia's got the Moon Giant. Finally, Austria has the Sound Fiend. That thing sucks. It can mimic voices, then break your eardrums." I stopped and took a breath.

If my goal had been to scare the Original, it looked like it worked. He looked TERRIFIED. This made me somewhat happy.

" And you all let them roam?!" America said in terror. Oliver came into the room and gave a smile.

" No. We don't like their company. But every time they're slain, they come right back up. It's a terrible bother." Oliver began putting the dishes I had washed away. I gave a glance at America. He seemed… Very sad. I shook my head and ignored it, grabbing my things and leaving. I had to go feed my bear.

**Melac: hopefully this meets all of the viewers expectations. This is by far the one everyone likes the best. Let this chapter be our thank you to all of you, and your support for the past YEAR. Thank you from the bottom of my heart *bows***

**Aneres: thanks a ton! (/^3^)/**


End file.
